Daughter of the Village Chief and the Son of the Sea
by Ryanwan
Summary: Retelling of the Moana movie, just with another demigod, Kai, the son of the sea. MoanaxOC
1. Making New Friends

**This is a retelling of the Moana movie, but with another demigod who grew up with Moana, Kai, the son of the sea. MoanaxOC**

 **I don't own any of the Disney characters mentioned in this story only my OC.**

On any normal day for Moana, she was walking amongst her people, learning how to be a good chief for them. Trying to sneak onto the beach, but only succeeding when she was with her grandmother.

However, today was different.

It was her sixth birthday and while the village celebrated, Moana's parents had allowed her to walk along the beach as a birthday present, as long as someone was with her.

Moana was out on the beach just enjoying her birthday with her Gramma. Splashing around, collecting shells, playing with her pet pig Pua.

"Thank you for coming with me, Gramma," Moana said.

"Of course, Moana. I also have a present for you," Tala said back, which caused Moana's eyes to widen in excitement and wonder.

"Really?! What is it?," she asked and Tala gestured her to follow her.

They walked for a few minutes before they came to a beach that was unfamiliar to Moana. It was beautiful, the sand was cool and smooth and the water was just right, and the wind blew through the trees ever so gently.

"I found you a new friend. Kai?! Kai, come on out!! I brought someone I want you to meet!"

Once she said this, a young boy appeared from behind a tree.

He was about the age of nine, he had slightly long black hair, eyes as blue as the sea itself, and the most unique feature he had was his skin was the color as the sand under their feet.

"Hello," the boy said.

"Hi," Moana said, Tala smiled at the two children.

"Moana, this is Kai. He is a very special boy, as you can see. He loves the sea like you, in fact, he was born from it," Tala said, earning a confused look from Moana.

"The sea is my mother, I'm a demigod," Kai explained, making Moana gasp in surprise and awe.

"Really?," she asked and just Tala nodded.

"Yes. But you must never tell anyone, because who knows how the village would react, especially after Maui."

Moana nodded, promising that she would never tell anyone, and her grandmother smiled.

"Alright then I'm going to leave you two alone so you can play. Happy birthday Moana."

"Thank you, Gramma."

Tala nodded and then walked away and Moana walked up to Kai.

"So it's your birthday?," Kai asked and Moana nodded. "Well, happy birthday. How old are you today?"

"Six!," she answered with a smile. "And just ten more years until I become chief of the village."

Kai's blue eyes widened at hearing this as he knew who she was now.

"Ohhh... you're _that_ Moana. My mom talks about you all the time."

"Really?," she asked and he nodded.

"Come on, I'm sure she'd like to see you again," he said, pulling her to the water.

"But I can't swim very well yet," she said.

"Oh, that won't be a problem because I can do this."

He then waved his arms out and the water began to part a little. Moana stared at him bug-eyed.

"My mom can do that too. Show her Mom," Kai said and the sea began to part even more.

"Wow. I had seen the sea do that before, but I thought it was just a dream," Moana said.

The Ocean then had some fun and splash her with some water.

"Nope!!," Kai said, chuckling.

He began walking down to where the water was, and picked up a conch shell and gave it to Moana.

"Happy birthday... from my mom and I."

She then gave him a hug in thanks, which surprised him at first, but he soon returned it.

"Moana?! Moana, where are you?!," a worried voice yelled, causing the sea to revert back to normal and then it pushed Moana and Kai back to shore, causing them to separate just as Silla, Moana's mother, appeared.

"Oh, Moana there you are," she said hugging her daughter tightly, but then she noticed Kai. "Oh um... who's your friend?"

"This is Kai, my new friend. Gramma introduced him to me," she explained. Silla then smiled at him, happy to see that Moana had made a new friend.

"Well any friend of Moana's is a friend of mine and of the village. Do you have any family nearby?"

"...No, I washed up here a few weeks ago," he lied looking down. "Tala found me and she nursed me back to health. She didn't bring me to the village because she was afraid of what they might do when seeing the way I look."

Silla nodded in understanding.

"Well, I can assure you that no harm will come to you if you come with me and Moana. You are more than welcome to stay with us, I'm sure Tui wouldn't mind either. Would you like to stay with us?"

Kai looked behind her at Moana, who smiled at him and after about a moment, he nodded excitedly, making Silla chuckle and began leading them back to the village.

Before they left though, Kai took one last look back at the ocean.

' _I think I'm going to like it here_ ,' he thought to himself and he began to walk back to the village with them.

It was then that Tui, the village chief and Moana's father, saw his wife returning with their daughter... and a little boy.

"Moana!!!," he said, running over to them and he picked her up to give her a hug. "I'm so glad that you're okay. I told you that you could be down by the water only if you had someone with you, then I see your grandmother walking back to the village."

"It's alright Tui, Tala did not leave her alone. She made a new friend," Silla explained, gesturing to Kai, and Tui grew a confused look on his face. "His name is Kai, it seems he washed up here a few weeks ago. Your mother found him on one of the beaches, and it seems that she was afraid of what the village would say because of his...appearance."

Tui took another look at Kai, to see villagers staring at him, and he nodded, understanding why his mother had decided to keep him secret. He put Moana down and bent down to Kai's height, and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about being judged, you are more than welcome here."

"...Thank you," he said, truly meaning it and Tui smiled and lifted the boy up on his shoulders and began to address the people.

"People of Motunui!! Today, we welcome a new member to our village!! This is Kai!! He is one of us now, and we shall treat him as such!!!," he announced, causing some cheering and others greeting Kai.

Kai looked back at Moana and smiled, and she smiled in return. Tala, who had been watching all of this transpire from afar, saw this and she grinned.

' _Life in Motunui is going to be different from now on. It'll be interesting to see what happens with those two_ ,' she thought to herself.

 **Hope that this was any better. See ya later.**


	2. The Journey Begins

**Here is the next chapter I'll begin just after Moana's father brings her up the mountain and when she is helping the village. I'll probably stop at like maybe the storm that brings Moana to Maui's island. Just so everyone knows, Kai doesn't have any evil plans or anything for Moana. The Sea brought him to Motunui to be her friend, or maybe even more. In order for this to work I'll have to take out songs unfortunately. Don't worry doesn't mean I'll take them all out.**

 **The only thing I own is my original character, Kai.**

Time has passed by so quickly, and both Moana and Kai have become important members of the village. Moana is the next chief and Kai is the master hunter and fisherman.

Over the years, Kai and Moana began to work together to help out the village. Although they have changed, they still are best friends.

Moana is now sixteen years old, about 5'-6", Kai is nineteen years old, and about 6'-0". Like most of the men in the village, Kai bears tattoos, one on his back of an eagle, which the head went onto his neck and the wings wrapped around his muscular arms. Because of his appearance, he tends to wear a hood made of panther skin, to cover his face, which also helps him, he has become a strong young man, who wants nothing more than to help the people who took him in as one of their own. Moana has become a beautiful young woman, who never hesitates to help but to have fun while doing so, or just give a little wisdom away. However, like Kai, she was still drawn to the sea.

Both of them have become wise beyond their years because of everything that they had been taught since they were born.

In this particular day, Kai was hunting, but he had soon begun to see that there weren't any game around. He went back to the village to inform Tui.

He found him overseeing Moana help the villagers. "Tui?," he said getting his attention.

"Kai?," he said surprised. "You're back already. Any luck?"

"No," Kai said. "It's what I need to speak to you about. Not only could I not find any, but I couldn't even find any signs of them. It's as if all the game have just disappeared."

Tui thought deeply on this, greatly disturbed by this news. He was about to speak when Moana noticed that he was there.

"Kai!! I'm glad you're back! You can help me solve problems around the village now!!," she yelled, pulling him along.

"It would seem that I must go," Kai said as they took off, making Tui and Silla laugh and look at each other with knowing looks on their faces.

"Do you think that he'll ever tell her?," Tui asked. "Only time will tell," Silla answered. "But it seems to like it's secrets."

"Ow! Ow! Ahaha!," a villager cried in pain as he was receiving a tattoo and Moana was comforting him while scolding Kai for barely being able to keep a straight face.

"Just breathe. Just breathe," Moana comforted.

"Is it over?," the villager painfully asked. Kai and Moana leaned over to see that they had barely begun, then they exchanged sheepish smiles.

"So close," Moana lied.

Then Kai watched as Moana began dancing with some kids, and seemed to be having a lot of fun doing it. All of a sudden, a boy came up and started pulling off some fancy dance moves, probably to impress Moana, who just seemed to be uncomfortable by the face he gave her, so Kai decided that it was time to move on.

They then stood in front of an old man who was minding the cooking fires. "I'm curious about that chicken eating the rock," he pointed at Moana's pet chicken, Heihei, who was standing next to Pua between Moana and Kai. "He seems to lack the basic intelligence required for pretty much everything. Should we maybe, just cook him?"

"Sometimes our strengths lie beneath the surface," Moana said, trying to make an excuse to save the chicken, all the while he picked up the rock and swallowed it whole, making a bulge in his throat.

"Far beneath in some cases," Kai added.

"But I'm sure there's more to Heihei than meets the eye," Moana finished.

After she said this, Heihei, regurgitated the rock, grossing out Pua and Kai, who had witnessed it. Then Heihei began eating it again, and Pua and Kai just gave each other a 'huh' look to each other.

When they walked away, Kai whispered something to her. "Plus it's absolutely hilarious when he does stuff like that," he said to which she agreed with a snicker.

Then Moana and Kai went to go see the coconut harvesters, by this time, Tui and Silla had caught up to them. When the harvesters saw them coming, they walked up to them. "Moana, Kai, we have a problem," one of them holding a basket of coconuts said, causing them to become concerned. "It's the harvest. This morning, I was husking the coconuts and..."

She picked one up and opened it to show the inside dead and diseased. All four of them adopted shocked looks. "It's happened to them all," she finished as the other harvesters showed the other diseased coconuts.

Moana needed to think quick, then an idea came to her. "Uh, well... we'll clear the diseased trees and start a new grove. Over there," she said, pointing to her far right, far away from the old grove. The harvesters nodded and picked up there baskets. One of them stopped in front of Kai and said, "You are a lucky man Kai for you to have a smart and kind girl like her." They all then walked away.

Kai was comfused by this statement and Moana was just as much as he was. Tui and Silla just stood there and smirked at them.

"Mom, what did she mean by that?," Moana slowly asked, dreading the answer.

"Oh I think you know," she answered, which makes Moana and Kai blush fiercely.

"Chief! Kai!," they heard a voice say. ' _Thank the gods_ ,' both Moana and Kai thought. Then they turned and saw one of the village fisherman coming towards them.

"You might want to come and see this," he said and Moana, Kai and Tui followed him to the beach.

They soon saw what they wanted to show, they had absolutely no fish. The fisherman showed them one of their traps. It had been bent and broken, allowing any fish they do get to escape. They then explained that they had tried everywhere in the lagoon, but it changed nothing.

Moana and Kai thought for a moment while Tui continued to speak with the fishermen. They then looked at each other with realization on their faces and turned to see the reef surrounding the island.

"Umm... what if we were to sail past the reef? There's likely to be fish there," she suggested, which Tui immediately disagreed on.

"No one goes past the reef Moana," he said.

"We may not have much of a choice," Kai said. "Last time I went out fishing, the same thing happened to me. I can't think of any other way to find fish." Moana nodded in agreement, but Tui would have none of it.

"No! I will not allow anyone past the reef just so you can go back into the water!," he yelled surprising everyone, he then looked at the fishermen who then just looked away, knowing not to judge them. "Just when I think you're past this...," he muttered as he began to leave them.

Kai and Silla later found Moana breaking apart a stick and throwing the pieces at the ground in frustration.

Silla then tries to explain why Tui refuses to even consider going past the reef. She explains that he once was drawn to the ocean like her. That he even sailed past the reef with a friend but was caught in a storm and his friend died during the storm.

"Sometimes, who we are, and who we want to become, it's simply just not meant to be. Go Moana, place your own stone on top of the mountain and be a great chief for the village. I know you'll make us proud," she said, and she left Kai and Moana alone.

"Do you ever get the feeling that they are hiding something from us?," Moana asked.

"I've been trying to figure out what it is for a while now," he answered, she then nodded in understanding.

"I know your father just wants to protect you but I agree with you," he said. "My mom says that there are no fish in the lagoon."

"Thanks Kai, I knew you'd have my back on this," she said.

"Always," he said back, making her blush.

She then got up and started to walk around with Pua following her. She then began to sing to herself while Kai followed them both.

 _I've been staring_

 _At the edge of the water_

 _Long as I can remember_

 _Never really knowing why_

 _I wish I could be the perfect daughter_

 _But I come back to the water_

 _No matter how hard I try_

 _Every turn I take_

 _Every trail I track_

 _Every path i make_

 _Every road leads back_

 _To the place I know_

 _Where I cannot go_

 _Where I long to be_

Moana then got on a beached boat while staring at the water.

 _See the line where the sky meets the sea_

 _It calls me_

 _And no one knows_

 _How far it goes_

 _If the wind in my sail on the sea_

 _Stays behind me_

 _One day I'll know_

 _If I go, there's just no telling_

 _How far I'll go_

Pua then handed her an oar, but she stuck it in the sand and walked back to the village. She continued singing while walking through the village.

 _I know everybody on this island_

 _Seems so happy on this island_

 _Everything is by design_

 _I_ _know everybody on this island_

 _Has a role on this island_

 _So maybe I can roll with mine_

She then began walking up the mountain where the chiefs of the village have placed their stones at.

 _I can lead with pride_

 _I can make us strong_

 _I'll be satisfied_

 _If I play along_

She was about to place a stone on the pile, but then hesitates.

 _But the voice inside_

 _Sings a different song_

 _What is wrong with me_

She then dropped the rock and ran back to the water, with Kai still following her.

 _See the light that shines on the sea_

 _It's blinding_

 _But know one knows_

 _How deep it goes_

 _And it seems like it's calling out to me_

 _So come find me_

 _And let me know_

They then found Pua waiting with the oar in his mouth.

 _What's beyond that line?_

 _Will I cross that line?_

She then began rowing out to sea with Pua, but not Kai.

 _The line where the sky meets the sea_

 _It calls me_

 _And no one knows_

 _How far it goes_

 _If the wind in my sail on the sea_

 _Stays behind me_

 _One day I'll know_

 _How far I'll go_

She then began to sail past the reef but was soon stopped the massive waves and she was tipped over.

Kai saw all of this and he ran after her, and his mother helped him get there faster. Being the sea's son, he could sort of breathe underwater ( think of how a whale breathes, him there their breath for a long time but eventually need to go to the surface). But he needed to find Moana soon because she couldn't. He dived and then found her underwater with her foot trapped under some coral.

He was able to get her out easily, but not unscathed. He then swam back with both of her and Pua in hand. He then collapsed from exhaustion, as the wreckage of the boat floated back to the beach. Pua took one look at the oar and ran in terror. Moana got up and inspected her foot, it had a nasty scratch on it. She then remembered Kai.

"Kai!," she yelled as he got up, which she helped him with. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just tired," he reassured her. "But are _you_ alright?"

"I'm fine just a scratch on my foot." He then inspected her foot, which embarrassed her a little for some reason.

"It ought to be able to heal on its own," he concluded.

"Thank you, for saving my life," she said with a genuine smile. "You're welcome," he said with a smile just as genuine.

Then, out of nowhere, they then began to lean in towards each other. And then they heard a voice behind them, and they instantly leaned back, blushing.

"Whatever just happened, blame it on the pig," Gramma Tala said with a smile.

"Gramma," she said, trying to find her foot, but she saw it and grabbed it to check it as well.

"Are you going to tell Dad?"

"I'm his mom. I don't have to tell him anything."

Moana looked relieved to hear this. "He was right. About going out there. It's time to put my stone on the mountain," she stated.

Kai and Tala looked at each other, secretly planning each other.

"Okay. Well, then head on back. Put that stone up there." Tala said as she walked to the water, where there were rays swimming around.

"It's your choice," Kai said in the same suspicious tone, and the sat down on the sand to watch the sunset.

Moana then began to walk away, but then she turned again.

"Why aren't either of you trying to talk me out of it?," she asked suspiciously.

"You said that's what you wanted," her grandmother said.

"If you think you're ready, then you're ready," Kai said.

"It is what I want. And I do think I'm ready," Moana said and then started to walk away. Then Tala spoke up again.

"When I did, I'm gonna come back as one of these," she said gesturing the rays, now circling her. "Or I chose the wrong tattoo."

"Why is she acting so weird?," Moana asked Kai, who was now standing up, but Tala heard it.

"I'm the village crazy lady. That's my job."

"If there's something you want to tell me, just tell me," Moana stated. "Is there something you two want to tell me?"

"That depends on if it's something you want to hear," Kai answered. Moana then looked confused.

"Follow me," Gramma said.

It was almost nightfall by the time they had reached where they were going.

"You have been told all of the stories of our people, par one," Tala said.

"What is this place?," Moana asked.

"Do you really think that your people's ancestors stayed within the reef," Kai said as he moved some vines to reveal a blocked cave.

He then moved the rocks out of the way so that Moana could go in.

"What's in there?"

The answer to the question you keep asking yourself," Tala said. "Who are you meant to be?"

She then gave Moana the torch she had and Moana proceeded inside, while she and Kai waited outside.

"Sorry for sneaking up on you two like that. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything?," she said apologetically or teasingly, Kai couldn't tell.

"How do you feel for her? Truly. I won't tell anyone," Tala continued.

"I've loved her since probably the day I met her," Kai answered. Tala then grinned, knowing that she had guessed right.

"Good, because she loves you," she said, shocking Kai and taking in the face he made with amusement. "And she will need your help if she goes on this journey."

"I would go with her, even if she'd want me to stay," Kai said, then they both heard the banging of drums, and they both grinned.

After a few more minutes, they then heard Moana running back out, screaming, "We were voyagers! We were voyagers!"

She then sat next to them.

"Why'd we stop?"

"Maui," Tala answered.

"When he stole from the Mother Island, darkness fell. Te Kâ awoke. Monsters lurked, and boats stopped coming back. To protect your people the ancient chiefs forbid all voyaging and now, a thousand years later, your people have forgotten who they are, except for a few," Kai explained.

"And the darkness has continued to spread, chasing away our fish and game, draining away the life from island after island," Tala continued.

"One day someone will come and they will return the Heart of Te Fiti and save the world," Kai said as Tala opened up her necklace, to reveal the heart. "That someone is you, Moana. For my mother has chosen you."

"You must, find Maui, sail him across the sea and restore the heart of Te Fiti."

"I don't know how to sail, and Kai only knows enough of it to fish," Moana said, earning a nod from Kai. "But I know who does!" She then ran to get her father to help.

"He would sooner burn those boats than help her leave the reef," Kai said. Then Tala collapsed onto her knees.

"Tala!," Kai yelled as he helped her up. He then figured out what was wrong. "You're time draws near."

"Yes. Take me home," she said. He then picked her up and brought her to her home, then got Silla and the medicine man.

"What's going on Kai?," Silla asked.

"We told Moana about what your people once were," he explained, surprising Silla. "No matter what Tui might say, the legends Tala has spoke of are true, and the sea has chosen Moana to find Maui and have him restore the heart of Te Fiti."

"I've always known they were true somehow. It was clear to me, when I saw the coconuts today. But she can't do this alone."

"She won't be alone," Tala said weakly. "Go Kai. Ready a boat for you and Moana. Find Maui and save the world."

Kai went back to her and took her hands. "Thank you for taking mein and giving me a home," he said to her, she smiled.

He then left and went to the seaworthy boats and pulled the small one out and readied it. Then Moana came, with tears in her eyes, and she hugged Kai tightly.

"I don't think I can do this without you Kai. Will you come with me?," she asked. "Moana, there is nowhere on this world where I will not be with you."

She smiles at this, knowing that her best friend, (and secret love), will be with her on this. As they begin to leave, Moana starts to sing again.

 _There's a line where the sky meets the sea and it calls me_

 _But no one knows, how far it goes_

 _All time wondering where I need to be is behind us_

 _We're on our own, to worlds unknown_

 _Every turn we take, every trail we track_

 _Is a choice we make, now we_ _can't turn back_

 _From the great unknown where we go alone_

 _Where I long to be_

As they left the lagoon, darkness came across the village and the island, indicating that Tala, Moana's grandmother, had passed. Moana began to sob, but then stopped when she saw what looked like a glowing manta ray. It guided them and showed them how to get past the reef, then Kai began to sing.

 _See her light up the night in the sea, she calls us_

 _And yes I know that we can go_

 _There's a moon in the sky and the wind is behind us_

 _Soon we'll know how far we'll go_

With Motunui behind them, they could only turn to each other for comfort. Moana sat next to Kai and then began to cry into his shoulder. He hugged her again.

"You know she's not truly gone," he said making her stop and look at him. "That manta ray we saw...was her. She will be with us in this the whole time and she'll never leave us."

After he said that, she stared at him for a few minutes and then slowly leaned up to his face and pressed her lips to his. This surprised him at first, but he soon kissed back.

After a few minutes, they broke apart. "I love you Kai, so much," she said.

"I love you too Moana," he said back. "More than anything."

Then they realized that they were being watched. They saw about 15 feet away from them, a little mountain of water was looking at them.

"Ocean, come on!," Moana yelled, and the mountain soon fell. "Well that's one way to kill the moment," Kai said, and Moana nodded.

"You try to get some rest, I'll make sure that we stay on course," he said. "Okay, but we take turns," she said, and he nodded, and she lied down to try to get some sleep.

"Goodnight Moana," Kai said.

"Goodnight Kai, I love you."

In the morning Kai woke up to Moana repeating what her grandmother told to say when they find Maui, "I am Moana," she began again, then a loud was heard. "of Motu-," another thud. "-nui," and another.

Then both Moana _and_ Kai had had enough and went to see what it was. It was coming from the storage hold. They bent down for a closer look, and then half a coconut popped up.

"Ah!," Moana yelped.

"Whoa! Kakamora!!," Kai yelled.

"What?," Moana asked confused as to what he had said.

"I'll explain some other time, I was wrong though it's not a Kakamora," he said. Moana reached out and picked up the coconut a little to see what was underneath. Then she quickly dropped it.

"Heihei?!," she said.

"Heihei?," Kai said, he then picked him up and removed the coconut.

Heihei then looked around to see what he was and Kai could see the fear that was growing in his eyes as he saw they were out on the open ocean. He stopped looking around for a second and then began to caw extremely loud and for a long time. Then Kai put the coconut back on his head to calm him down. But as soon as he took it off, the stupid chicken started cawing again. And then again.

"It's okay. You're alright," Moana said as Kai slowly took off the coconut a third time. He then seemed to calm down and Kai placed him back in the storage hold, so he wouldn't walk off the boat.

"Hey Kai," she said, getting his attention. "Was it true what you said last night? Or did you just say that to make me feel better?"

"Moana, I've loved you from the moment I met you," Kai said meaning every word. "And I always will."

Moana began to form tears in her eyes and grabbed him kissed him once more.

They then broke apart, smiling at each other. "One thing I can't figure out is how Gramma knew about my people's history," she said. "Oh that one is easy," Kai said. "I told her. I had found those boats about five years ago, while I was hunting. My mother then told me about your ancestors traveling all over in them, then I told Tala."

"Why didn't you tell me?," Moana asked.

"She asked me not to. Said to tell you when you were ready." She nodded, understanding that he was respecting her grandmother's wishes.

"Well, next stop... Maui," she said as she began fiddling with the sail, only to go backwards instead of forward, which she quickly tried to fix.

Over the next few days, Moana, Kai and Heihei were out on the open sea following Maui's Fishhook constellation to find Maui himself. Until one night, Moana was on the verge of falling asleep while steering the boat, while still saying what Tala told her.

"I... am Moana... of Motun...ui..." she said while trying to stay awake. Then Kai used his powers to splash her with water.

"Board my boat!," she yelled, surprised. "Oh thanks."

"You're welcome. How about I take a turn?"

"No, it's fine. I'm wide awake."

"Sure you are. You were pretty convincing of that earlier."

Moana rolled her eyes and then realized they were off course and she turned them, but too quickly and the boat tipped over.

"Sorry," she said, a little embarrassed. "Don't worry about it. Mom! Could you help us out a little bit?!," he said calling out to the sea. Then all of a sudden a nasty storm came out of nowhere, the wind was so strong that it made them hit their head on the boat, knocking them out as the storm brought them to where they needed to go.

When Kai finally came to, he saw that the boat was beached, but not damaged. He then saw Heihei and he seemed okay. And finally he saw Moana. She seemed okay too, just shaken up.

He then went over to her, and shook her. "Moana, wake up. Come on, wake up."

"Uhh.. Kai what happened?," she began to say as she woke up, but then remembered. She then ran to the nearest beach.

"Really?!! Are you kidding me?!! This is not helping! And wrecking our boat?!," she yelled angrily and she tried to kick the water, but it pulled away before she could touch it, making her slip.

"Fish pee in you all day, so... uhhh!," she tried to insult as she got up.

"Wow, don't think my mom will ever recover from that," Kai said sarcastically, making her glare at him.

"How are we going to find Maui _now_?"

"Well, while you were having your discussion with my mother, I had a little look around and I found _this_." He pointed above him. Groups of tally marks in fishhook shape.

Moana the looked back to the ocean. "Maui?," she asked, earning a nod from the little water mountain.

 **Sorry for it being so long. I know the romance between Moana and Kai seems a little early, but I had them almost kiss when he saved her life, but were interrupted by Tala. So I thought it'd best for me to have them kiss uninterrupted afterwards. Not sure when the next chapter will be up so I'll try to have it up soon. See ya.**


	3. Demigod meets Demigod

**Here's the next chapter. Go from where we left off to about when they are about to reach Lalotai.**

 **I only own my oc Kai, everything else belongs to Disney.**

They had found the island where Maui had been stranded for a thousand years. Now all Moana and Kai had to do was convince him to help them restore the Heart of Te Fiti.

"How are we gonna convince him to help us again?," Kai asked. "Guess we'll just have to say what Gramma told me to say to him and go from there," she answered.

Then they heard heavy footsteps coming, and they hid behind the beached boat. Moana began rehearsing again, and then the boat was lifted up into the air and they turned to see a very large man lifting it with a huge smile on his face.

"A boat!! The gods have granted me a- ahh!," he yelled then getting surprised by seeing the first two people he had ever seen for a long time, and he dropped the boat right on them.

Maui then lifted the boat back up, only to find Heihei under it. Then he turned around with the boat still in hand, to see Kai and Moana behind him.

"Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea. I am Moana of-," Moana began.

"Hero of men," Maui said. "What?," she asked.

"It's actually 'Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of men,'" he explained. "I interrupted, sorry. From the top, hero of men go."

"Demigod of the wind and sea-"

"And women. Sorry it's hero of men _and_ women. Men and women. All."

"Can you please let her finish?," Kai said, getting a little impatient. "Sorry, sorry," Maui apologized.

"I am Moana of Motunui-," she tried to continue. "Oh wait I know what you want hang on a sec," Maui interrupted again, grabbing the oar that was in Moana's hand and then grabbing Heihei. He then began writing in the fin of the oar, with the chickens beak.

"Using the chicken, makes it a tweet," he commented. He then showed them the oar, with a heart and his fishhook on it now.

"You're welcome. It's always nice to meet a fan."

Kai then slapped the oar out of his hand and grabbed him by the ear. "Listen Maui, we do not like you," Moana said. "You are coming with us to restore the heart of Te Fiti."

They both tried to move him into the boat, moving him a little, but he wouldn't budge anymore. He then stood up straight.

"I'm sorry. But it sounded like you said you don't like me. After I've been stuck here for a thousand years, stealing the heart as a gift for you mortals! So that you could have the power to create life," he said, surprising them both. "So what I think you were trying to say, is 'thank you.'"

"Thank you?," Moana parroted.

"You're welcome!," Maui yelled. "What? No she wasn't saying-," Kai began, but Maui interrupted and started singing, (it would be difficult to describe this part of the movie, so just imagine it from the movie, just with Kai there).

 _Okay, okay_

 _I see what's happening here_

 _You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange_

 _You don't even know how you feel_

 _It's adorable!_

 _Well, it's nice to see that humans never change_

 _Open your eyes, let's begin_

 _Yes, it's really me_

 _It's Maui! Breathe it in_

 _I know it's a lot:_

 _The hair, the bod_

 _When you're staring at a demigod_

 _What can I say except "You're welcome"_

 _For the tides, the sun, the sky?_

 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay. You're welcome_

 _I'm just an ordinary demi-guy_

 _Hey, what has two thumbs and pulled up the sky_

 _When you were both waddling yay high?_

 _This guy!_

 _When the nights got cold, who stole you fire from down below?_

 _You're looking at him, yo!_

 _Oh, also I lassoed the sun_

 _-you're welcome-_

 _To stretch your days and bring you fun_

 _Also, I harnessed the breeze_

 _-you're welcome-_

 _To fill your sails and shake your trees_

 _So what can I say except "You're welcome"_

 _For the islands I pulled from the sea?_

 _There's no need to pray, it's okay,_

 _You're welcome_

 _I guess it's just my way of being me_

 _You're welcome, you're welcome_

 _Well, come to think of it_

 _Kids, honestly I can go on and on_

 _I can explain every natural phenomenon_

 _The tide, the grass, the ground_

 _Oh, that was Maui just messing around_

 _I killed an eel, I buried its guts_

 _Sprouted a tree, now you've got coconuts_

 _What's the lesson? What is the take-away?_

 _Don't mess with Maui when he's on the break away_

 _And the tapestry here in my skin_

 _Is a map of the victories I win_

 _Look where I've been. I make everything happen_

 _Look at that mean mini Maui just tippity tappin'_

 _Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hey!_

 _Well, anyway, let me say you're welcome!_

 _For the wonderful world you know_

 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay. You're welcome_

 _Well, come to think of it, I've gotta go_

 _Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome!_

 _'Cause I'm gonna need that boat_

 _I'm sailing away, away. You're welcome!_

 _'Cause Maui can do anything but float_

 _You're welcome, you're welcome_

Then Kai and Moana realized that he had led them to a cave and he was at the entrance with a large rock.

"And thank you!," he yelled then moved the rock in front of the entrance.

"Ugh! Let us out you lying, no good-," Moana yelled.

Maui was then just walking towards the boat, intent on leaving them there, but mini Maui, his conscience, wouldn't have it.

"What? No! I'm not going to Te Fiti with some kids! I'm going to get my hook! You have yours and I'm not Maui without mine!" he said to the moving tattoo, but he wouldn't give up. "Alright buddy, talk to the back."

Maui then flicked him onto one of his tattoos on his back, while passing Heihei. He then grabbed him by the neck.

"Boat snack," he said to no one in particular.

Moana tried ramming into the rock, only to hurt herself.

"Are you okay?," Kai asked worried.

"Yeah. Hey you're a demigod and are pretty strong think you could move it?," she asked.

He then looked at the rock, and then nodded. He then moved over to it and began to push. Pretty soon moved it out of the way, just not as fast as Maui. He took a look around and soon found Maui.

"I see him! He's about to leave," Kai said. "Let's get up on the highest rock near the shore, and we can jump right onto the boat."

Back with Maui

"Good riddance, you miserable pile of pebbles!!," he yelled, but mini Maui was still angry. "Oh relax, it's a lovely cave, they'll love it."

He then put Heihei in front of him. "And I'm gonna love you, in ma belly. Let's fatten you up, drumstick," he said then placed some food in front of him.

Heihei began to grab at the food, but was missing it completely. Maui looked at him weird, then moved his head so that it was over the food.

Kai and Moana

"Okay on the count of three. One... two... three!!," Kai yelled and they began to run and jump off the rock and aiming for their boat, only just missing it and landing in the water.

They came to the surface to see Maui with a smug look on his face. "I could watch that all day. See ya!," he said then opened up the sail. "Maui, out!" He then began to sail away.

"Wait, stop! You have to put back the heart!!," Moana yelled, but Maui didn't listen.

"What is with that guy?," Kai said to himself. "Okay, let's go catch up with our resident _hero_." He then summoned up some water around himself and Moana and they then dived underwater and surfaced back on their boat, with a dumbfounded Maui looking at them.

"Did not see that one coming," he said. Then a tentacle of water grabbed his legs and pulled him upside down. Kai then walked up to him with an angry look on his face.

"Maui, I am Kai, son of the sea, hunter and fisher of Motunui, this is our canoe and you _will_ help us restore the heart of Te Fiti."

"You're a demigod, like me?," he asked. "Yes, don't change the subject! I'm not gonna put up with your arrogance. You _will_ help us or you will have to deal with my mother!," Kai threatened, making Maui gulp as he figured out who his mother is, he then nodded and Kai put him down.

"What is wrong with you?," Moana asked, holding the heart. She then saw that he was cowering from it a little.

"Are you...are you afraid of this?"

"What? No, no!," Maui said trying to look tough.

"Really? You're little buddy says different," Kai said, noticing mini Maui was biting his nails and running around, then stopped grinning.

"Stay out of this, or you are sleeping in my armpit tonight," Maui threatened. "Listen that thing doesn't give you the power of creation, it is a homing beacon of death. The second I stole it, I was blasted out of the sky, keep that away from me."

"What you mean this?," Moana said, deciding to have some fun.

' _I like how that girl's mind works,_ ' Kai thought to himself.

"Hey! Hey! I'm a demigod, alright! I will smite you! Do you wanna get smote? Smoten?"

"Smitten," Kai corrected him.

"Thank you, now will you please put it away, there are still people who want the heart."

"Really? This heart? Over here! Come and get it!!!," Moana yelled trying to mess with Maui, but then Kai covered her mouth.

"He's right, there are still people who want the heart."

Then all of a sudden, an arrow made of fish bone was fired right between Heihei's legs. Maui picked it up and both he and Kai realized what it was.

"Kakamora," Kai concluded.

"Murdering little pirates," Maui added. "I wonder what they're here for."

"What are kakamora Kai? You never explained it to me," Moana said.

"Walking coconuts," he answered her. Then a massive boat appeared, barely holding together, but still afloat somehow.

Then they saw three kakamoras. Like Kai said, walking coconuts.

"They're kind of cute," Moana commented, causing Kai and Maui to look at her.

The coconuts then put their game faces on and geared up, ready to kill them if they had to.

"Not so cute anymore," Kai said, the other two then nodded.

"Maui," Kai said getting his attention. "I've got an idea." He then whispered the plan to him and he nodded and gave a thumbs up.

"I like it," he said.

"Ocean! Ocean help us!," Moana yelled at the water.

"The ocean doesn't help you! You help yourself! Tighten the halyard! Bind the stays!," Maui ordered, and Moana just stood there. "You can't sail?!"

"I'm... I am self taught," she defended, then Maui opened up the sail more and a sudden gust of wind knocked her off her feet, and she hit her head hard, and was knocked unconscious.

"Now is your chance Kai," he whispered, and Kai jumped off the boat.

What was to happen next would forever change Maui's view of the sea forever.

Couple Hours Later

Moana soon awoke to the setting sun, no kakamora ship in sight.

"Thank goodness you're alright," Kai said seeing she woke up and he gave her a hug, which she gladly returned.

"What happened?," she asked.

"When a gust of wind hit the sail, it knocked you off your feet and you hit your head, knocked you out. But we were able to escape the kakamora," Kai answered.

"Yes we did," Maui said. "And I must say I'm impressed. Well we better get going, we need to find my hook."

"No!," Moana yelled. "We are going to Te Fiti!"

"Maui explained to me that without his hook he has no powers," Kai explained.

"And we'll need it when we encounter Te Kâ," Maui said, while pointing to the Te Kâ tattoo on his back. "Lava monster. Ever defeat a lava monster?"

"No," Moana answered.

"Have you?," Kai said smoothly. Mini Maui then brought out a score chart and put down one for Moana and Kai.

"Okay, we get your hook. Then we save the world," Moana said, and the guys nodded.

"Alright then," Maui began as he began to figure out where they were by measuring the stars and checking the current. "We are on our way to see Tamatoa. If anyone has my hook, it's that beady-eyed bottom feeder."

"Tamatoa? The giant crab?," Kai asked, and Maui nodded.

Moana was still amazed by how Maui was sailing, and she walked up to him.

"Teach me to sail," she requested. "Ha! No. And it's called wayfinding, princess. It's not just sails and knots. It's seeing where you're going in your mind. Knowing where you are, by knowing where you've been."

"It's her job to deliver you across the ocean to Te Fiti, so she should be wayfinding, and I'd like to learn how to as well," Kai argued.

"And I am not a princess. I am the daughter of the village chief."

"Same difference," Maui countered. "If you wear a dress and have an animal sidekick, you're a princess."

Then Kai brought out one of his blowdarys and dropped it in the water so his mom could have some fun. "You will never be a wayfinder. And you will never-," he said then stopped fell on his face.

"Really? Blowdart, in my butt cheek?," he complained. The ocean then gave Moana the oar and they high fived will Kai moved Maui out of the way.

"You are... bad.. people," Maui said sluggishly. "You can talk, then you can teach," Moana said, stepping over to the steering end of the boat. "Lesson one, go."

Later On

Moana was now trying to measure the stars but Maui wouldn't stop criticizing her.

"You're measuring the stars, not giving the sky a high five. Now check the water, if the currents warm, then you're headed in the right direction."

She did as he told her. "It's cold. Wait it's getting warmer," she said getting excited, then seeing what was making the water warmer, and Maui had a smug look on his face.

"Ugh! That is disgusting! What is wrong with you?!," Moana yelled. Kai couldn't breathe, he was laughing so hard, while all Maui could do was chuckle.

"Hahahahaha... that was a good one Maui," Kai said still laughing, but then his face turned serious. "But if you do that again, next blowdart goes in that area."

"Okay," Maui said sheepishly.

"Moana, how about you try to get some sleep? I'll wayfind for a little bit," Kai offered, and Moana smiled at this.

"Okay. Goodnight," she said giving him a kiss, which he gladly returned. "I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Maui."

"Ugh... goodnight Moana," Maui reluctantly said. "Not you. Mini Maui," Moana explained, and mini Maui smiled. Moans the went over to a comfortable place on the boat and fell asleep.

"You know how to wayfind already don't you?," Maui quietly asked, and Kai nodded as he began to sail masterfully.

"My mother is the ocean, what do you think?," he said back. "She has taught me everything there is to know about it, and taught me everything there is to know about the outside world."

"Out of curiosity, how did you two meet?," Maui asked, genuinely curious.

"I was sailing across the sea when a massive storm came out of nowhere. My mother was able to save me, but not my boat. She brought me to Motunui and Moana's grandmother, Tala found me and nursed me back to health. I was nine at the time when I met Moana on her sixth birthday, became best friends immediately."

"Now it seems you're much more now," Maui pointed out.

"Yes. Coming out here to restore the heart was Tala's final request of us before she died," Kai said back.

"Then let's make sure we go through with it. Head for-," Maui said.

"Lalotai. I know where Tamatoa is," Kai finished for him. "And it better be worth the risk."

"Trust me, it will be," Maui said back.

 **Hope you like this, sorry it took a while to do, I'm working on two other stories as well. I meant to end where they first encounter the lava monster, but I thought that's too much to put into one chapter. So next chapter, that's what'll happen. See ya later.**


	4. Hook, Line and Sinker

**Hope you're liking the story so far. There is a reason why I didn't show what happened to the kakamora was because I'm saving it for the second fight against Te Kâ. But I think you'll like it. I got the idea from the God of War series.**

 **I own only Kai, the rest belongs to Disney.**

Moana found herself on familiar sand. An island that she had left behind in order to save it.

"I'm... im home! Kai look! We're-," Moana said then stopped to see that she was the only one on the boat. Then she looked at the island again and saw that the darkness had engulfed it completely and she saw Kai and her parents running and calling to her before being engulfed as well.

"No! No!!! Mom!! Dad!! Kai!!!," she yelled before she too succumbed to the darkness.

Moana then awoke with a jump and see Kai kneeling next her. "Hey. You were calling me in your sleep. You alright?," he asked, worried.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," she said, and he nodded, knowing not to ask what it was about.

"Well, we're here!," Maui yelled all of a sudden, just as the boat beached. They had reached a rocky island, with a very tall mountain on it.

"So Tamatoa lives up there?," Moana asked. "No that's just the entrance to Lalotai," Kai answered. "The realm of monsters?," she said, voice trembling. She then asked again with more courage.

"Yup so it's not a place for a non-princess like you," Maui said as he gave Heihei some more food then directing him on how to eat it, the began to climb up.

"What do you expect us to do?," Moana asked. "Oh just stay down here with the other chicken," he said laughing a little at his attempt at joking, then got frustrated when no one else was laughing, and continued to climb.

"Shall we go up?," Kai asked Moana, who nodded and he grabbed her by the waist and she held onto him by the neck. Kai then summoned up son water around their feet and they began to go up to the top of the mountain, without Maui seeing them.

When Maui finally reached the top, he then saw the couple waiting for him, and he looked at mini Maui giving them another tally mark. Moana was looking out at the view, whispering to herself.

"The ocean chose me for a reason," she said to herself.

"If you start to sing, I'm goning to throw up," Maui commented. Moana and Kai then glared at him.

"Well, I don't see any entrance," Moana said.

"That's because it only opens after a human sacrifice," he said darkly, causing her to get scared.

"Hahaha... just kidding!! So serious!," he said then blowing air at the ground to reveal a large stone face. Maui then began to speak in an ancient language that Moana couldn't understand, but Kai could.

"What's he saying?," she asked him. "You don't wanna know," Kai answered.

Maui then jumped up and hit the face's nose and the mouth opened and a giant pit with a faint purple aura to it could be seen. And it was extremely deep.

"Don't worry, it's _a lot_ deeper than it looks," he said then cannonballing into the pit.

"Cheeee-hoooo!!!!!," he yelled as he fell. Moana and Kai then looked down after a few seconds.

"I am still falling!!!," Maui yelled, then they heard a splash.

"Alright we can do this!," Moana said, and they both jumped, just as the mouth closed. They then reached the water below and saw Maui still diving. Then he reached air and entered Lalotai. He masterfully stuck the landing.

"And he sticks the landing. Huh?," he said and seeing if that earned him a tally mark. But mini Maui gave Kai and Moana a third tally.

"What? Dummy they're not even here. No mortal is going to come into the realm of monsters and Waterboy won't ever leave her side," he said, then mini Maui pointed up for him to look and see Kai and Moana falling and hitting him and then going over the cliff.

"Well, they're dead. Let's go find my hook," Maui said looking over the cliff.

Moana and Kai soon awoke to about to become giant frog food. They were about to be eaten, but then a giant meat-eating plant ate the frog, making it drop them. Moana then got a look around.

"So this is Lalotai?," she said, and Kai nodded in confirmation.

"Let's find Maui's precious hook and get out of here," he said, and she nodded.

They soon encountered a big coral cave, and inside it the saw what they thought was a big pile of gold, and atop was the hook.

"Maui's fishhook," Moana said to herself.

"Yeah," Maui said behind them, scaring Moana and she punched him hard in the face.

"I'm sorry! Sorry! I thought you were a monster!," she apologized while he lifted her by the head and out of his way, then began to enter the cave.

"Hey we need to come up with a plan before we go get it," Kai said.

"Yeah you're right. And I think I know the just the way to do it," he said seeing to treasure and then looking at Moana.

"Wow! Shiny, glittery cave! So shiny like me!," Moana yelled, barely putting any heart into it.

"You're not selling it. Actually try!," Maui whispered from behind a rock, accompanied by Kai.

"This is stupid! We should just walk up and take it!," Moana quietly complained.

"You do that and he will kill you," Kai argued. "When you get his attention, get him to talk about himself. He loves bragging about how great he is," Maui instructed.

"You guys must get along great," Kai commented. "No not really, not since I ripped off his leg," Maui said.

"Wait what? You ripped off his leg?!,"Moana asked but they were both gone. Then the ground underneath her began to shake and then a claw grabbed her, then a giant crab appeared.

"Well what is this shiny little-," Tamatoa began but soon realized it wasn't treasure. "Oh it's just a human!"

He threw her into the air and the treasure flew off her and he grabbed her again. He pulled her close, but she didn't know which eye to focus on as they were both moving around.

"What are you doing down here in the realm of mons-? Just... just pick an eye babe. I... I can't... can't focus on what I'm trying to-. J-just pick one. Pick one!" She then focused on one eye.

"Now what do we have here?," he asked, seeing Moana's necklace.

"No it was my Gramma's!," Moana yelled. "It was Gramma's!," Tamatoa mocked. "I ate my gramma! And it took a week because she was absolutely humongous! Now what are you doing here?!"

"I... I came here to see the great crab that everyone talks about all the time. Oh, the stories about yourself! There must be so many!," she said, stopping him from looking back where Maui had tripped.

"Are you just trying to get me to talk about myself?," he asked darkly and suspiciously. "'Cause if you are... I will gladly do so. In song form."

 _Well, Tamatoa hasn't always been this glam_

 _I was a drab little crab once_

 _Now I know I can be happy as a clam_

 _Because I'm beautiful baby_

 _Did your granny say, "Listen to your heart"?_

 _"Be who you are on the inside"?_

 _I need three words to tear her argument apart_

 _Your granny lied_

 _I'd rather be shiny_

 _Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck_

 _Scrub the deck and make it look shiny_

 _I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck_

 _Just a sec, don't you know?_

 _Fish are dumb, dumb, dumb_

 _They chase anything that glitters, beginners_

 _Oh, and here they come, come, come_

 _To the brightest thing that glitters_

 _Mmm, fish dinners_

 _I just love free food_

 _And you look like seafood_

"Hey, crab cakes!," Maui yelled getting Tamatoa's attention to see he was on his back and he then grabbed his hook. "I'm back. It's Maui time!"

The big crab then gasped in fear.

"What do you say little buddy?," he asked mini Maui, who turned into a giant hawk. "Giant hawk? Coming right up! Cheee-hooo!!"

But he then morphed into a fish, not a hawk. So he kept on trying but, he couldn't control his powers.

 _Well, well, well_

 _Little Maui's having trouble with his look_

 _You little semi-demi-mini-god_

 _Ouch! What a terrible performance_

 _Get the hook! (Get it?)_

 _You don't swing it like you used to, man_

 _Yet I have to give you credit for my start_

 _And your tattoos on the outside_

 _For just like you I made myself a work of art_

 _I'll never hide, I can't_

 _I'm too shiny_

 _Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough_

 _Strut my stuff, my stuff is so shiny_

 _Send your armies but they'll never be enough_

 _My shell's too tough, Maui man_

 _You could try, try, try_

 _But you can't expect a demigod_

 _To beat a decapod (Look it up)_

 _You will die, die, die_

 _Now it's time for me to take apart_

 _Your aching heart_

 _Far from the ones who abandoned you_

 _Chasing the love of these humans_

 _Who made you feel wanted_

 _You try to be tough_

 _But your armour's just not hard enough_

 _Maui! Now it's time to kick your hiney_

 _Ever seen someone so_

 _Shiny?_

 _Soak it in cause it's the last you'll ever see_

 _C'est la vie mon ami, I'm so shiny_

 _Now I'll eat you so prepare your final plea_

 _Just for me_

 _You'll never be quite as shiny_

 _You wish you were nice and shiny_

"Hey! Barnacle breath!," Kai yelled to him. "I got something shiny for ya!" Moana then showed what looked like the heart.

Tamatoa then spat Maui out of his mouth. "The heart of Te Fiti. You can't run from me!!," he yelled, they then began running.

"Oh you can. You keep surprising me!," he said the chasing them. Moana then threw the heart into a small crevice and Tamatoa began digging.

"The power of creation, for a crustacean."

Kai then ran to Maui, and lifted him up and put his arm around his shoulder. He then grabbed the hook.

"Come on, we gotta go!," Moana said. "But what about the heart?," he asked.

"Don't worry, I have a better one." She then opened her necklace to reveal the real heart.

Tamatoa finally had the heart in his claw. "Yes! The heart of- wait a minute. Oh I see, they've taken a barnacle and covered it in bioluminescent algae as a diversion." He then crushed it and began running after the three. He destroyed the entrance to his cave as he got out. The crab was about to kill them when suddenly a geyser went off and it knocked him back onto his back and the three escaped Lalotai.

"Hey wait. Did you like the song?," Tamatoa asked as they left.

Hook in hand, Maui began shapshifting nonstop as they went up and stopped when they landed on the beach.

Moana got up overjoyed that they were alive, and she ran up to Kai and gave him a kiss and hug.

"We're alive! Yes we made it out-oh!," she said then saw Maui.

"Listen, I appreciate what you did back there," Maui began.

"Yeah," Kai said quickly.

"Mm-hmm," Moana said just as fast.

"It took guts," he continued but soon saw that they seemed to be distracted by something, annoying him a little. "But... I'm sorry. I'm trying to be sincere for once in my life and it looks like you two are distracted."

"What?," Kai said, blowing raspberries a little. "I'm not distracted. Are you distracted?"

"Me?! No, no!," Moana answered.

"You sure? Because you guys are looking at me like I have a-," he said then seeing his arm was a fin. He then felt his face and sighed. "Sharkhead."

"Wait. What?!," Moana said acting surprised. "Do you have a sharkhead?"

"Look the point is," he said getting up close to them. "Despite you not having any reason to be there, you two did me a real solid. But you both almost died and me with all my experience, I couldn't even beat the dumb crab, so the chances of beating Te Kâ. Bupkis. This mission is cursed."

"This mission is not cursed," Moana argued, he simply pointed to his sharkhead to prove his point.

"There will be a few snags along the way," Kai began as he grabbed the hook. "But that's no reason to just give up."

He handed him the hook and he kept on trying to morph back to himself, and got close, but it was a shark tail this time.

"Cursed."

Later that Night

They were all on the boat, and Maui was still complaining.

 _What can I say except we're dead soon_

 _We're dead soon_

"Can't you at least try?," Moana begged, and Maui reluctantly obliged.

"Giant hawk," he said then touching the hook. Morphed into a few animals, none were a hawk, then back to himself.

 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay_

 _We're dead soon_

Kai then got up. "Okay big guy. Break times over," he said.

"What? You guys gonna give me a speech? Tell me I can beat Te Kâ 'cause I'm _Maui_?," he asked.

"What did Tamatoa mean when he talked about having humans who abandoned you?," Moana asked.

"That's none of your business," Maui said.

"My mother told me about your past. Tell her or I will," Kai threatened. He sighed then began to tell them about his human parents who abandoned him, about the gods finding him and taking him in, goving him the hook, making him _Maui_.

"Everything I did, I did for you humans to love me, I even stole the heart. It just was never enough," he said.

"Well you have us now. I think the gods saved you because they saw someone worth saving," Kai said.

"Exactly. The gods don't make you Maui, you do, you are who you choose to be," Moana said. Then mini Maui gave him a little hug.

"Aw... I love you too buddy," he said. He then got up and grabbed his hook and look at Kai and Moana with a look of determination in his eyes, and they both smiled.

"First we'll have to figure my powers. We'll do that in the morning. I'm gonna get some rest. Goodnight," Maui said to them, and as soon as his head hit the ground, he was fast asleep.

Moana and Kai then looked at each other. "And I thought I was tired," Kai said. Moana giggled and she crawled up to him and placed her head on his chest.

"A lot has happened these past few days huh?," she asked, and he nodded as he sailed. "And I know you already know how to wayfind."

"I just wanted Maui to teach you as he has been doing it _a lot_ longer than me."

"How are we gonna help him?"

"Baby steps," Kai answered. "Listen, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you?"

"What?," Moana asked.

"Moana, I love you more than life itself. I always have and always will. When this is all done, will you marry me?"

The ocean went dead calm, in anticipation of her answer. Moana right now had bug eyes, she was not expecting this.

But she soon calmed down as she already knew her answer, and she began to hug him tightly.

"Yes! Yes I will!," she said and he then hugged her back, being careful not to hurt her as he was much stronger than her. "I love you."

"I love you too, now and forever."

Maui had been awake that entire time and had heard the entire conversation, and he smiled being happy for the now soon-to-be-married couple.

The Next Morning

Now was the time to help Maui with his powers.

"Ok, we're gonna start small. Try a bug," Kai said. He did so, focusing on a bug with all his might, and he was about to do it. Then Heihei ate him while he was still a bug, but he quickly morphed back with Heihei still holding onto his finger.

He then tried an iguana, and he succeeded then decided to get a little payback on the chicken and he chased after him then fell into the water.

The couple then ran to the side to look for him. Maui then jumped out as a shark, then finally turning into a giant hawk. He flew around, feeling the rush of the wind in his feathers once again. Then came back and became a whale and made a large splash, getting both Moana and Kai, leaving them soaked and laughing. Maui came up a big smile on his face.

"Thank you," he said. "Both of you."

Kai then fist bumped him, then Moana handed him the oar.

"Next stop, Te Fiti," she said. He looked at the oar, but then handed it back to her.

"It's time you truly learned how to wayfind." This put a smile on Kai and Moana's faces.

For the next few days, Maui and Kai taught Moana how to sail and how to wayfind, how learn the ways of her ancestors. Until finally they encountered a huge fog. Maui was on top of the mast, looking down at his two new friends.

"What?," Kai asked.

"I figured it out," he said. "The ocean is used to love it when I pulled up islands, because your people would sail across her to get to them. If I were to choose someone to restore the heart and have them sail again, I'd choose a young, non-princess daughter of the chief and have my son accompany her."

"That is probably the nicest thing you have ever said to us," Moana said. "Probably should've saved it for Te Fiti."

"He did," Kai said, pointing towards the horizon. Out beyond the fog was a large island, surrounded by rocky outer islands.

"Well Moana, Kai, looks like you have successfully sailed me across the sea to restore the heart of Te Fiti." Then mini Maui began a cheer of tattoo people on Maui's arm for them to see, and Maui began whisper-chanting.

"Moana and Kai! Moana and Kai! You're so amazing!"

Moana then took out the heart and gave it to him. "Go and save the world Maui," she said.

"You got it. I'll need you to cover me Kai. Keep Te Kâ distracted," Maui said.

"Don't worry I've got your back," Kai said, but Moana looked confused.

"How are you going to cover him exactly?"

"Same way I helped us get away from the kakamora. I didn't tell you how we did because I was afraid it would terrify you. I used what I call my 'Ocean Form.'"

"I guess we'll have to see it," she said.

"Trust me you will," Kai said smirking, then Maui turned into a giant hawk and Kai jumped into the water, just as smoke began to form on the outer islands and thunder and lightning began to clash.

Moana became concerned when Kai didn't surface, but then the water began to bubble and soon three spikes of rocks and coral appeared out of the water, they soon connected to a long pole, a trident. Then a massive head, resembling Kai's appeared and then the rest of his upper body appeared, all made of water with some rock and coral keeping it all together. Soon he rose up to as high as the mountain that was the entrance of Lalotai.

Moana would've said something if her mouth wasn't dropped so low. Soon she was able to say something.

"Umm... what?!!!!!!," she yelled. "Why didn't you tell me you could do this?!!!"

"I didn't think I could when I did it the first time," he explained in a deep watery voice, and she nodded in understanding.

"Okay we'll talk about this later," she promised, and he nodded.

Then they saw Maui trying to fly over the smoke, but it kept growing higher and higher. Soon a fiery hand came out of nowhere and smacked him out of the sky and almost got the heart, but when both he and it landed in the water, he became a shark and got it in his mouth, while Te Kâ fully emerged and revealed herself in all her glory.

A demon of lava and fire, and she was about to attack Maui again until a trident was able to slice off her right Armand it landed and cooled off in the water. She screamed in pain, and looked to see Kai, commanding water to pour down on her. She hissed in pain as the water hit her and she became rock for a few seconds, but it was long enough for Moana, still on the boat along with Maui, to see an opening in the islands.

"We have to get out of here, she's too powerful to take head on!," Maui said. "No wait! There's an opening there!," Moana said, beginning to sail towards it. "She's lava, Kai just has to-"

As she said this there was a massive splash to there left and they saw Kai, in human form again, floating in the water unconscious, and Te Kâ coming after them. Moana hesitated and Te Kâ took this chance to try to attack them.

Maui saw this coming and turned them and deflected the strike with his hook, causing a small purple explosion, and then all went black for Moana.

 **Hope you liked what I did for Kai's powers, I didn't give him a lot of fighting in this because he's still just a kid, and he doesn't have the fighting experience like Maui does. That's why I had Te Kâ easily beat him. The next chapter will be where the rest of the film, hope you like how I do it. And I hope you liked how I did the last part of this chapter, that part of the movie is hard to describe since everything happens so quickly. See ya later, I'll start on the next chapter immediately.**


	5. You Know Who You Are

**This will be the final chapter. It's been fun doing this story and thank you all so much for the support you've given me, I appreciate it.**

 **I don't own any Disney characters in this story, nor do I own the rights of the film Moana, I only own my oc Kai.**

Moana awoke to see that they had gotten away from Te Kâ and were in the middle of open ocean. She also saw that the explosion had done serious damage to the boat, dislodged some supports, scattered ropes and tore a large hole into the sail.

She slowly rose and saw that Kai was still unconscious, but otherwise unharmed. She went up and hugged him as best she could.

"He's lucky to be alive you know," a voice said in front of her. She looked up and saw Maui sitting down, back facing her. "He should wake up in a few minutes, but he won't be able to do that 'Ocean Form' for a good long while, it took a lot of his energy to keep himself alive."

"Maui, what happened?," she asked not remembering much.

Maui stood up and turned and she saw what he was angry about. The explosion had severely damaged his hook.

"I told you turn back, and you didn't listen," he said. "Now look what's happened!"

"It's alright Maui we can fix it," Moana said trying to calm him down.

"It can't be fixed. It was forged by the gods. One more hit and it's gone. Why didn't you listen?," he said getting angrier.

"I thought we could make it!," she argued, but he gave her a look. "I thought _I_ could make it."

"I'm done. Good luck to you. Everywhere you go, you get people hurt," he said begin to walk to the other side of the boat and fly away.

"No Maui! Wait please we can still do this! The ocean chose me for a reason!," she begged.

He turned with an angry face.

"The ocean chose wrong." He then morphed into a giant hawk and flew away, Moana kept looking until he was no longer in sight.

Then the hill of water appeared, and Moana held out the heart to it.

"Please take it. You were wrong. I have failed, please find someone else to do this! Please!," she begged and the ocean reluctantly took it, and then disappeared. Then Moana heard Kai stirring and she quickly went up to him.

"Kai! Oh thank the gods! Are you alright?," she said quickly.

"I'm fine. Are you?," he asked, and she nodded.

"I failed. Your mom chose wrong. You must be so disappointed," she said beginning to cry.

Kai grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "You could never disappoint me. It was wrong for me and your grandmother to put so much pressure on you. If you believe my mom was wrong, then let us go home. She'll find someone else to do it."

She broke away and she went to the other side and was about to sail home, but then she saw a glowing manta ray swim by the boat and she knew that it was Tala, forever watching over them. And all of a sudden, she felt like she couldn't go through with just giving up.

"Why do you hesitate?," Kai asked.

"I don't know," she answered, truly not knowing.

Then Kai got up and began to walk over to her and he began to sing.

 _I know a girl from an island_

 _She stands apart from the crowd_

 _She loves the sea and her people_

He put his hand on the side of her face and she leaned into it.

 _She makes her whole family proud_

He then began to walk around the boat.

 _Sometimes the world seems against you_

 _The journey may leave a scar_

 _But scars can heal and reveal just_

 _Where you are_

He then grabbed her hands and they stood there facing each other.

 _The people you love will change you_

 _The things you have learned will guide you_

 _And nothing in Earth can silence_

 _The quiet voice still inside you_

 _And when that voice starts to whisper_

 _Moana you've come so far_

 _Moana, listen_

 _Do you know who you are?_

"Who am I?," she asks herself mostly, then she begins to sing and walk to the opposite side of the boat.

 _I am a girl who loves my island_

 _And the girl who loves the sea_

 _It calls me_

 _I am the daughter of the village chief_

 _We are descended from voyagers_

As she sang this part, blue ghostly lights began to appear in the distance and grew closer.

 _Who found their way across the world_

 _They call me_

Then a big boat appeared by them with an ancestor of Moana as the commander of the vessel, who then greeted her with a nod, which she returned.

 _I've delivered us to where we are_

 _I have journeyed farther_

 _I am everything I have learned and more_

 _Still it calls me_

Then more and more boats appeared and began sailing past them.

 _And the call isn't out there at all_

 _It's inside me_

Moana then climbed to the top of the mast, all the while, Kai was watching and smiling.

 _It's like the tide_

 _Always falling and rising_

She got down and grabbed Kai's hand and they pressed their heads together and closed their eyes.

 _I will carry you here in my heart_

 _You remind me_

She broke away and went back to then back of the boat.

 _That come what may_

 _I know the way_

 _I am Moana!_

She then dove into the sea and swam deeper and deeper until she saw the heart lying on the sea floor, inches away from a drop off. She grabbed and resurfaced, and then Kak pulled her up.

She grabbed him and hugged him, which he returned. "Thank you," she said then pulled him down and pressed her lips to his, which he gladly returned.

They then began to repair the ship.

"I am Moana of Motunui. Aboard my boat, I will sail across the sea and restore the heart of Te Fiti," she said to herself.

Soon they had returned to where they encountered Te Kâ.

"How are gonna get past her?," Kai asked.

"Te Kâ is lava, she can't get into the water. If we can make it past the barrier islands, we make it to Te Fiti," Moana explained while putting Heiheiin a basket then putting him in the cargo hold. "None of which _he_ would understand, because he is a chicken."

They then began to get closer to the barrier islands and as icon cue, Te Kâ appeared, and just above the opening. Kai then took the ropes and made a tight turn and began sailing to the left of the opening, but Te Kâ followed and got ahead of them and smoke covered her view of them and waited for them to come. But all she saw was a sharp rock and she then saw them going back to the opening, and she was dumbfounded that they had tricked her.

They were about to go through just as Te Kâ threw a lava ball at them. It hit the top of one of the walls of the opening and rocks began raining down on them. One landed right behind them and it made a wave that knocked Moana, who was now sailing down and the heart was knocked out of her necklace.

"Kai quick! Grab the heart!"

Kai tried to but wasn't fast enough. It was about to go overboard but then Heihei was able to catch it. He then brought it over back to Moana just as they made it past the barrier islands. Then another lava ball landed behind them it it tipped the boat over.

Heihei was now floating around in a basket, no longer in danger. Moana and Kai now clung onto the boat, and saw Te Kâ preparing another lava ball. But then they heard an eagle screech and they turned to see Maui had returned. He flew over and chopped Te Kâ's right arm off, then landed on the boat, where Kai and Moana were now standing in as well.

"Maui! You came back!," Moana said overjoyed, and shrugged his shoulders, and mini Maui had a smug look on his face.

"Guess we have min Maui to thank for you coming back," Kai said. "But your hook. One more hit and..."

"Ah well, Te Kâ's gotta catch me first," he said then flipping the boat back over. "I got your backs Chosen One and Waterboy, go save the world."

"Maui, thank you," Moana said.

"You're welcome." Maui then turned into a bug and flew up to Te Kâ l's face and then turned into a whale and made a giant splash, which made Te Kâ turn to stone for a few seconds and gave Moana and Kai a push and they began sailing again.

Te Kâ then recovered and then felt some biting on her finger and saw Maui in shark form chomping on it. She flicked him off and he turned into an iguana and landed on her right shoulder and began tanning to her left arm, Te Kâ trying to get him off. Soon Maui was on his hind legs.

"Hot, hot, hot! Hot, hot, hot!," he said as he jumped off te Kâ's arm and became a giant hawk again, flying up over her right arm again and becoming a human and chopping it off again. She screamed in pain and looked around for Maui.

"Hey Te Kâ!," he yelled, calling her attention to her left arm to see him on it in an unusual form.

"Sharkhead," he said, and it confused her.

"Cheeee-hooooo!!!!!!," he then yelled and chopped off her left arm and became a hawk again, but this time she smacked him into a little rock.

Then Te Kâ saw Moana and Kai were getting close and she threw a lava ball at them with her newly formed right arm.

"Moana!!! Kai!!!," Maui yelled trying to warn them. The ocean stopped and cooled down the lava ball a little, but the splash destroyed the boat. Kai used his powers to get him and Moana to the shore and they began to climb up the cliff so that they could reach Te Fiti.

"Get the heart to the spiral!!," Maui yelled. Then he saw Te Kâ preparing another lava ball, and he took his hook and looked at mini Maui and he gave him a 'let's do this' look. He then ran and jumped up and hit Te Kâ right in the chest which caused another explosion, but this one was bigger and it knocked Maui back to another rock with his now broken hook.

This gave Moana and Kai enough time to reach the top but only to find that Te Fiti was not there.

"Te Fiti, it's gone," Moana said, the Kai realized something.

"Moana. I know where Te Fiti is!," he said and he pointed to Te Kâ who had gotten and the damage done by Maui revealed a spiral on her chest. Moana then realized what was going on as well.

Te Kâ was about to kill them when Maui decided to make a last stand.

"Te Kâ!!!!!," he yelled, getting her attention. He then began insulting her in the same ancient language he was speaking when he opened the way to Lalotai, which made her extremely angry. She was about to kill him when all of a sudden a bright green light appeared and got both of their attention. It was Moana and Kai.

They then walked back down to the water.

"Let her come to us mother," Kai said, and the ocean made a dry path for Te Kâ to cross, but she just stood there, confused for a second, and then angrily began crawling over to them as they walked to her. The couple the began to sing a little.

Moana

 _We have crossed the horizon to find you_

Kai

 _We know your name_

As they sang, they came to a large rock and they stood atop of of it, and they waited for Te Kâ to reach them.

Moana

 _They have stolen the heart from inside you_

Kai

 _But this does not define you_

Then Te Kâ finally reached them.

Moana

 _This is not who you are_

Kai

 _You know who you are_

As they sang this Te Kâ calmed down and soon smoke coming out of her head stopped and she leaned down to their level as she cooled down.

Then Moana walked up to her and pressed her head to Te Kâ's.

"Who you truly are," she said then Te Kâ closed her eyes.

Moana and Kai both then placed the heart in the center of the spiral on Te Kâ's chest and soon plant life began replacing rock and soon Te Kâ's face dropped away to reveal a beautiful goddess underneath, and she smiled warmly at them

"Te Fiti!," Moana said. Te Fiti then grew a crown of flowers and vines and began to move back to her rightful place, where she created the islands around her. The ocean then grabbed Moana and Kai and put them on the land as Te Fiti made plants grow back on the rock and soon grass, bushes, trees and flowers replaced hardened lava. Then the ocean placed Maui on the island, who was still processing everything that had happened. Then Heihei was put on the island.

"The chicken lives," Maui joked.

"Sorry about your hook Maui. I know how much it meant to you," Kai said.

"Well, hook, no hook, I'm Maui."

Then the ground underneath them began to move and soon it because hand and it moved up. They were now face-to-face with the Mother Island. Moana went to her knees in respect, and Kai went down on one knee and lowered his head. Moana then gestured Maui to do the same, and he did.

Then Te Fiti turned her attention to the shapeshifter.

He then stood up and smiled sheepishly at her. "Te Fiti! Hey, I mean, how have you been?," he said nervously. She then raised an eyebrow.

"Look, what I did was... wrong. I have no excuse. I'm sorry."

She then smiled a then opened her other hand to reveal a new hook. He was about to take it, but then he looked to Moana to see if he should.

"You know, it'd be rude to refuse a gift from a goddess," she said and he immediately took it.

"Chhhheeeee-hooooo!!!!!!!!!!," he yelled, then Kai elbowed him, he took control of himself. "Thank you. Your kind gesture is deeply appreciated. Chehoo." He then turned into abut and flew away. Te Fiti and Moana then pressed their foreheads together and Te Fiti gave Kai a nod, which he returned, and she put them both down. She then released a tornado of flower pedals and they swarmed near the beach and formed a new boat.

Te Fiti then grew bigger and began to lie back down and soon became part of the island once more.

Moana, Kai and Maui then gathered food for the trip and Heihei readied himself for the trip, and fell into the cargo hold.

"I'm gonna miss you drumstick," Maui said.

"You can come with us you know," Moana said. "My people are gonna need a master wayfinder."

"They already have two," he said then lifting up his necklace to show him getting a new tattoo over his heart. It was Moana and Kai on their boat.

Moana then ran up to him and hugged him tightly, surprising him but he returned it. He then gave Kai a brotherly hug.

"Goodbye my brother," Maui said. Kai then broke away before he died from not being able to breathe.

"Goodbye... brother," he said back.

Maui then began to back away and mini Maui waved goodbye. "See you out there Maui," Moana said.

"See you out there, Moana," he said back and then turned into a hawk and flew away with a smile on his face.

Kai then pushed their boat off the beach and into the sea, while Moana grabbed the oar.

"Next stop, home," she said, and he nodded.

Motunui, a few days later

With the heart restored, life began to return to the islands and had just reached Motunui when Moana and Kai finally returned home.

They soon landed and they were greeted by Moana's parents, and she then ran to them.

"Mom! Dad!," she yelled. "Moana!," her mother yelled, and they all hugged.

"I may have gone a little ways past the reef," she joked as they broke apart. "It suits you," Tui said.

"Hey there are a few things Kai and I need to tell you," Moana said as Kai came up to her. They then began to tell them everything that had happened. And they told them about Kai's parentage, which they seemed to take rather well.

"I think somehow I've always known Kai," Tui said, giving him a fatherly hug, then broke away with a smile. "So when's the wedding?"

Moana smiled at this. "As soon as possible."

Then the family the heard happy, excited squealing.

"Pua!!," Moana yelled, happy to see her pet pig again, and she grabbed him and he licked her face, just as the rest of the village came to welcome her back.

Then Heihei got off, but then started walking off in the wrong direction. So the ocean turned him around and then nudged him that way.

Few Weeks Later

Weeks had passed now and everyone had been taught the ways of their ancestors and they were now ready to voyage once again.

Now married, Kai and Moana were now the leaders of the village. They helped pull all of the boats out from their resting place.

Once they had gotten the last one out, Kai pulled Moana to the side to show her something. He then moved the water to reveal a conch shell. He picked up and then gave it to her.

"Remember that day?," he asked.

"I'll never forget it," she said, then kissing him.

"I love you Chief Moana," Kai said when they broke away.

"I love you too Chief Kai," she said back. "I know just what to do with this as well, I'll be right back."

She then climbed up the mountain, and then placed the shell on top of the rocks of the previous chiefs, indicating that the time had come to move on.

The Open Sea

Kai was now helping Tui steer the big boat they were on, which quickly got the hang of, while Moana helped her mother tie knots.

Chorus

 _We set a course to find_

 _A brand new island everywhere we roam_

She then checked the current, then a manta ray came to where her hand was and Moana knew it was her grandmother, and she smiled.

 _We keep our island in our mind_

 _And when it's time to find home_

 _We know the way_

 _We are explorers reading every sign_

 _We tell the stories of our elders in a never-ending chain_

Kai reached the top of the mast and saw Maui in hawk form fly over them.

They both then reached the end of the boat and held onto the ropes and they looked out into the distance, wondering just how far it truly goes.

 _We know the way_

 **Well that's a wrap. Thank you all for favoriting this story, I truly appreciate it. I'm glad you all like my story. I hope that this is a good ending for you. I didn't have the wedding because I want to keep on going with how the story of the movie. Sorry I couldn't put in the entire song, I don't that language unfortunately. I hope you liked it nonetheless. It sure was fun to write. Chehoo.**


	6. Update Announcement

**Hello, I thought I'd let you all know I'll be a major reediting of this story. I'll likely add some scenes as well. I'll be doing it one chapter at a time. Hope you like what I do.**


End file.
